


Her First Night in the Dark Castle

by LiliannaBelle (Tam)



Series: Rumbelle Dark Castle Between the Scenes [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam/pseuds/LiliannaBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a snapshot missing scene from Skin Deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her First Night in the Dark Castle

Rumpelstiltskin brings her a bed pallet that first night. His new maid ceases her harsh cries the minute he enters the room, scrambling to her feet from where she was huddled against the cold stone wall. She is taking a few rapid steps away from him now, wobbling, and failing to stifle a sniffle. 

He stops in the doorway, momentarily flummoxed. "What's the matter, dearie? Suddenly so quiet; don't want the monster in your room after all? You've been screaming for my attention for almost an hour—after all, there's no one else to hear you."

The cruelty in his voice is barely masking his awkwardness, so he shuts up before she can figure out his concern—she's sharp, this girl, he can see it in her eyes, frightened as they are. Belle backs up into the corner. He can see plainly that she is scared, but she tries to go for indignant crossness instead, planting her shaking hands on her hips and glaring at him through tear-stained eyes.

Dropping the makeshift bed in the opposite corner, Rumpelstiltskin gives her a wide berth as he swaggers away, biting back further teasing before his harshness strips away her defenses entirely. 

Rumpelstiltskin glances over his shoulder as he passes her. He notes how her shoulders hunch forward and her arms move to hug herself as her eyes flit nervously to the bed. He has no desire to terrorize this young girl, but neither does he know how to begin to comfort and reassure her that he has no intention of hurting her, or of taking her defensive anger from her—or taking anything else for that matter.

The sob she emits when he locks the dungeon door again catches at his heart. He can do nothing to ease her fright, but Rumpelstiltskin reminds himself that the pallet is soft and warm, and he has no intention of letting her go to bed hungry.

He leans against the door, and sighs before steeling himself to sound harsh once more. He raises his voice. "I'll be back, don't..." 

_don’t worry, I'm not going to hurt you_

“...don't fret, child; it's such an annoying sound!”

 

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
